Back to Hogwarts
by SiriusJess
Summary: Hermione and Draco are Head Girl and Head Boy when they go back to Hogwarts to finish their seventh year. Draco has had a secret crush on the beautiful Head Girl ever since the Yule Ball in their Fourth year. Now that his father is in Azkaban, serving
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is slightly AU, but mostly takes into account all seven books. The Characters are all sadly not mine; I am just making them do things that would make Ms. Rowling shudder.

BACK TO HOGWARTS Chapter One

The war between the Dark and the Light is finally over. Harry was awarded the Order of Merlin First Class, Hermione and Ron were honored with the Order of Merlin Second Class, and Neville and Ginny, received the Order of Merlin Third Class for their efforts both during the Battle of Hogwarts, and while Snape and the Carrows were running the school. They were the youngest wizards ever to receive such an honor.

Harry and Hermione testified on the Malfoys' behalf and therefore, were responsible for Lucius' commuted sentence and Narcissa remaining out of Azkaban under house arrest. It was decided that since Draco had tried to aide Harry, Hermione, and Ron when they were captives in his home and the fact that he never actually killed anyone that he would not face any punishment.

Ron was still furious that Draco had gotten off with nothing more than a slap on the wrist, and refused to do more than confirm what Harry and Hermione said in their testimonies. He was certain that Draco had performed some kind of dark magic to remove his Dark Mark, and refused to listen to Harry and Hermione when they tried to make him believe that it was impossible to remove it.

With the celebrations dying down, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of their class were invited back, to the rebuilt Hogwarts, by the newly confirmed Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall to finish their seventh year of magical education. Most of the students from Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff were returning. However, only a handful of Slytherins were coming back. Most of them were not welcome back due to their unwillingness to renounce the Dark Lord during the Battle at Hogwarts. Of the trio's seventh year class, only Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Millicent Bulstrode, Daphne Greengrass, and Draco Malfoy were returning.

As before, Horace Slughorn had agreed to continue teaching Potions, and act as the Head of Slytherin House. With McGonagall busy with Headmistress' duties, Bill Weasley replaced her as the Transfiguration Professor. Mirroring the pre-war tradition, Defense Against the Dark Arts needed another new teacher. The Gryffindors were excited to hear that Remus Lupin was going to be returning as their new DADA professor and Head of Gryffindor House. As for the rest of the teaching staff and house heads, they remained the same.

When they got their Hogwarts letters, the previous week, it was no surprise that Hermione was made Head Girl. Harry was still Quiddich captain, Ron and Ginny were Gryffindor Prefects. Because Ginny's sixth year was cut short, when she had to go into hiding during the Easter break, she was repeating her sixth year. In Slytherin, Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass were prefects, and everyone was stunned to realize that Draco Malfoy was Head Boy. Well, everyone except Hermione questioned McGonagall's logic. No one except her knew that he got excellent marks.

In lieu of the usual owl delivery, the headmistress had personally come to the Burrow to deliver the trio's letters. She knew that she would need to explain why she appointed Draco as Head Boy. However in actually, it was not her choice to make Draco Head Boy, but Minister Shacklebolt requested the appointment. Since the three Malfoys gave overwhelming evidence against the surviving Death Eaters, it was his way of repaying their debt to Wizarding Society. The family allowed the Ministry to identify others that did not wear the Dark Mark, but were still supporters of the cause. This was Shacklebolt's thank you to Draco for effort in convincing his parents give their testimony.

* * *

After McGonagall left, Hermione and Ginny decided to go to Diagon Alley to shop for the upcoming year. The girls flooed from the Burrow to the Leaky Cauldron to buy their clothes and supplies for school. A set of grey eyes watched them walking around Diagon Alley. Draco noticed how pretty Hermione was during the height of the battle, when she was facing off against Bellatrix, and again when she was sitting with the Weasleys mourning Fred's death. He didn't understand how he had never noticed how beautiful she was. Hermione Granger was stunning with her long curly locks, full lips and big whiskey colored eyes. She had a long svelte figure, and without her Hogwarts robes, Draco was able to appreciate how shapely she had become. It was just too bad that she was in love with Ron Weasley, the stupid, redheaded git.

Despite Draco's attempt to be inconspicuous, Hermione knew that he was behind her. She always noticed where he was. How could she not notice? He was so handsome with his beautiful, soft, blond hair, sculpted arms, and stunning gray eyes. She had always thought that he was handsome, but even more so now. She was glad that she didn't have to act as if she hated him anymore. In fact, the Headmistress had asked that she make a special effort to cooperate with him. She would make the "effort," since he was the stuff all women dreamed of and Hermione Granger was, after all, a woman.

He saw them walk into The Magical Menagerie and followed. He knew that now would be the perfect time to start a conversation with the Head Girl, since they were going to be sharing a suite this year. He needed to start "getting use" to her sooner or later and there was no time like the present. Coming up behind her he said, " Hello Granger, nice to see you again." He saw her shoulders stiffen and heard her quick intake of breath.

She slowly spun around, and asked, "Malfoy, are you following us?"

He stared into her beautiful, eyes and replied, " Sorry, Granger, I just wanted to say hello before term started, I figured it would be nice if the Head Boy and Girl were on civil terms before we started our seventh year."

Hermione felt a blush rising on her cheeks, but quickly composing herself, she said, "I agree Malfoy, we do need to be on good terms. How has your summer been?"

Draco couldn't believe that she asked that question. With an incredulous look, he replied, "You do remember that I have spent the entire summer testifying in front of the Wizengamot, right? I know that you spent the whole summer at Order Headquarters. I saw you there with Potter and your boyfriend when I came to talk to Kingsley and Remus..." Draco slowly trailed off, noticing when he mentioned Weasley's name her beautiful eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry Hermione, what did I say?" queried Draco, but it was too late. His question was posed to her retreating back. Looking at Ginny, he asked, "What did I say?"

Ginny shook her head sadly and said, "Malfoy, Hermione caught Ron cheating on her with Lavender Brown last week. I only just got her to agree to come out and talk to me, and now you've gone and ruined it. Now I'll have to start all over again." With those words she stormed off after her best friend, leaving Draco standing looking sheepish.

_"How was I supposed to know, that the stupid git cheated on her? What an arse the Weasel is! He had the prettiest, smartest witch in London and he threw her away. His loss is my gain; I may finally have a chance with Hermione. I just have to show her the real me, and how much I have changed. _ _Now, I just need to find Potter and find out why he hasn't killed the stupid arse_." With those thoughts swirling around his head, Draco spun on the spot and apparated back to the Malfoy Manor.

A/N: So that is chapter one. Please read and review and let me know if you think you might like this story. I had the most wonderful beta in the Harry Potter Universe, edit this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. Once again BuffyXO, you are amazing!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Characters are JK's, the story is mine

A/N: Only the Characters are JK's, the plot is mine.

Chapter two: Unlikely conspirators

Draco sealed the missive and immediately sent it off with one of his family's owls. He hoped Potter would get it and reply soon. He still couldn't believe that arse Weasley had cheated on Hermione...and with Lavender Brown of all witches. Draco had never met a more annoying witch, with her constant chatter. Hermoine was smarter, more loyal, more courageous, and much more beautiful than Brown. He just had to find a way to make her want him, like he had always wanted her.

He let his mind wander back to when he first realized that he loved the brave Gryffindor witch. It was when she was dueling his Aunt Bellatrix with Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood in the Great Hall during the battle in which Potter finally triumphed over the Dark Lord. Hermione had just dodged a killing curse, and Draco had felt his heart drop. He was halfway to her side to protect her when Molly Weasley stepped in and began dueling Bellatrix to save the three girls. He had always thought her beautiful, and Merlin knows she's got a wonderful mind, but in that single moment, he knew that his life would never be complete until he had her love.

--

Harry Potter, read over the scroll from Malfoy for the third time in a row. He let a small grin flit across his face, and looked over at Hermione. This was going to be an interesting year at Hogwarts. He was now very glad that Ginny and Draco had convinced him to return to make up the last year. He had gotten to know Draco very well, and amazingly the two had become mates.

There were going to be sparks flying in the Head's Dormitory. He read the four words again and pondered how hard it must have been for Draco to write them, and how he knew that she was now free from Ron. "Help me get Hermione."

Malfoy had confided in the raven-haired man earlier this summer when he was helping him rebuild the Potters' cottage in Godric's Hollow. He had been dumbfounded that Ron took Hermione so for granted and didn't seem to treasure her like he should, and Harry had overheard him calling Ron an "undeserving, arrogant prat." After much questioning from Harry, Draco had finally relented and admitted his feeling for her.

Harry chuckled to himself and drafted his response to the blond haired wizard. It was just one single line in response to the question that Draco had posed to him. "Meet Ginny and I at The Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at 2 p.m., we can talk then."

At precisely two o'clock the following day Draco flooed into the fireplace at The Leaky Cauldron. He was wearing a gray jumper and black pinstriped trousers. His steely gaze immediately fell upon the famous couple that was discreetly snogging in a secluded booth.

He gave a small head nod and made his way to their table. Ginny looked up with a smirk said, "Draco, how can we help you?" She took in the great delight in the flush that stole its way into Draco's face, so she added, "Surely Draco Malfoy, the Pureblood Prince of Slytherin House, doesn't want the help of blood traitors and half–bloods just to land a muggleborn witch?"

He glared at the pretty redhead, "Look Potter, I didn't ask you here to have your girlfriend, mock my feelings. And those are real, Weasley," he said tight-lipped.

Draco relaxed his face and then addressed the young man in front of him, "Harry, you and I had a discussion in July when we were rebuilding the roof of your cottage. I told you how I have felt about Hermione for the last few years, remember?"

At his nod Draco continued, "You said that you saw me trying to help Hermione when Bellatrix had her under the Cruciatus Curse, for Merlin's sake I gave you back the wands so that you could escape with her and make sure she was OK. What else must I do to make you understand how I feel about her?"

Ginny interrupted to ask, "How do you feel about Hermione, Malfoy?"

Draco was finally so frustrated that he bellowed, "For the love of Merlin, Weasley, I love her!"

Ginny smirked at Draco, and leaned in to say, "Well, I'm glad we got that settled. Now, this is what you will have to do..."

--

One month later, on the first of September, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione came through the barrier onto Platform 9 3/4. Ron, who was finally trying to be decent about the whole situation, had already come through with Lavender.

Harry looked around; searching for the blond hair of the man they were meeting. He caught Draco's eye and gave him the smallest of nods, indicating that he should approach and engage them all in conversation. So far, everything was going according to plan.

At that moment, however, Lavender Brown came bouncing over and threw her arms around Draco and started gushing to him about her summer, and wasn't it wonderful that McGonagall was letting them all come back to finish and/or retake their seventh year?

Draco shook her off with a withering glare and said, "Excuse me Lavender, but I am afraid that I no longer associate myself with slags and losers. Now, if you don't mind, I was trying to go and speak with Hermione about official Head business." Draco looked over at Hermione and smirked before heading over to talk to her.

Hermione had to use all of her resources to keep an unholy smirk off of her own face. She waited for Draco to come over with a sweet smile on her beautiful face. He made his way over to her, and engaged her in conversation in tones quiet enough to seem intimate, and he gloried in the look of utter hatred directed at him from Lavender, and the longing directed at Hermione from Ron Weasley. It seemed that the stupid little git was regretting breaking her heart. Good.

Draco offered his arm to Hermione and she accepted his assistance onto the train and into the private Head's compartment where they received the prefects and gave everyone their assignments. They needed to stay in the compartment in case anyone needed anything.

Hermione looked over at the Head Boy and said tentatively, "Malfoy, thank you so much, I have wanted to see that look on his face ever since I walked into the sitting room of Harry's house. He thought he was so clever using Grimmauld Place for is meetings with Lavender..."

She broke off with a quiet sob. Draco wasn't sure what to do with a crying Hermione, so he took a chance and brought her into his arms, and allowed her to cry softly on his shoulder. He brushed his lips over her forehead and murmured nonsense, to try to quiet her tears.

She finally quieted and pulled away to look up into is clear, gray eyes. She hesitantly brushed a light kiss on his cheek and murmured a quiet thank you before pulling out of the circle of his arms.

"Better now? " he queried, only to be cut off by the sound of knocking on the compartment door.

She gave him a tremulous smile, and then proceeded to answer the door. He turned around at her sound of distress, and saw Ron Weasley in the doorway, being forcibly held back by Harry and Ginny.

"What do you think you are doing staying in here with him Hermione, he is a Death Eater!" roared Ron.

Ginny walked up to him and slapped him across the face, and yelled, "He is worth 10 of you Ron, Malfoy risked his life, to give information to the Order. Don't you remember what Kingsley said, he was never a Death Eater, and he never took the Dark Mark. What he did he did for no other reason than because it was the right thing to do."

"Sorry to disappoint you, after that glowing recommendation Ginny," Draco interjected, " but I did not do those things only because it was the right thing to do. I also had an ulterior motive behind them. I needed to prove to the woman that I love that I am worthy of her."

Hermione felt her heart contract at his words, and was perplexed, she didn't like Draco Malfoy did she? But, who was this woman that he loved?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Settling In

Once Harry calmed things down enough to get everyone else out of the Head's Compartment; he, Ginny, Draco, and Hermione only remained in the lavish space. The foursome talked about their plans for after they finished their last year at Hogwarts . Harry was, of course, planning to be an Auror, Hermione was still trying to decide which part of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement she wanted to work in, and Ginny was planning on training as a Healer. Hermione was surprised when Draco said that he was thinking of going into Healer training as well.

Harry just laughed at Hermione's bewilderment and asked if she ever paid attention to the classes that Draco took, after all, they were all the prerequisites for a career in Healing. They passed the rest of the journey amicably discussing the coming term. Harry, Hermione and Draco were happily discussing their upcoming Newt Classes as Ginny listened, understanding that she would not be taking the exams for another year. All the seventh years were going to be in the same classes this year since there weren't enough of them to warrant separating the classes by house anymore.

Harry and Ginny went ahead to save a carriage for Hermione and Draco, who were supervising the underclassmen to their carriages and boats. Hagrid was there, as always, to escort the first years by boat to the castle. As he corralled the smaller students, he gave Hermione and Draco a curious look at their amicable relationship, but still called out that he would see them at the castle. Once they got everyone else settled they joined Harry and Ginny in their thestral-led carriage, and the four friends journeyed the rest of the way to the castle.

Harry helped Ginny out of the carriage and with a conspiratorial wink at Draco set off for the castle leaving Draco to escort Hermione. He jumped down and turned to assist her from the carriage. Instead of just offering his hand, he put both of his large hands at her small waist to lift her down from the carriage. He set her on her feet and gave her waist a quick squeeze before winking at her and then offering his arm. The two Heads made their way to the castle in a comfortable silence, each giving the other bashful looks under their lashes.

They entered the Great Hall and stood next to Harry and Ginny, with Ron standing off to their side. It was the first time the Golden Trio had appeared publically together since Ron broke Hermione's heart.

"Just breathe Hermione; don't let them know that this upsets you," Hermione muttered to herself, only loud enough for Draco to hear.

Draco took her hand, gave it a squeeze, and then went to step aside, but he felt her hand tighten on his and pull him closer to stand with her, Harry, and Ron.

"Please stay," she whispered, "I can't do this alone."

Draco smothered a rising smirk, squeezed her hand in return, and stood proudly by her.

Ron was gritting his teeth so hard Ginny could hear his grinding. She turned to him and said, "You are the one that pushed her away. You could have grown old with her, but you chose Lavender. You are going to have to live with the thought of the two of them living alone in their private dormitory. It would serve you right if she fell for Draco."

He shot his sister a glare full of venom, and stalked off dragging Lavender with him to the end of the Gryffindor table.

Harry, Ginny and Hermione began to make their way to the middle of the table. Draco walked Hermione to the table, and gave her hand one last hand squeeze before setting off towards the deserted end of the Slytherin table. Most of his former housemates hissed at him, but his fellow seventh years, Blaise, Daphne, Millicent, and Theodore, joined him down at the end. He gave them a rare smile before directing his attention to the Headmistress.

Minerva McGonagall looked out at all of her returning pupils and let her heart weep at the thought of those students and staff not be returning this year, having paid the ultimate price in the final battle. Taking a calming breath, she signaled for Professor Sprout to bring the first years in for their sorting to begin. She watched them with a smile as the first years were sorted into their respective houses. Once the sorting was over and Professor Sprout took the stool and hat away, she held up her arms for quiet.

"Welcome back, my friends, to a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would like to open this school year with a moment of silence for those friends and loved ones who fell in the battle last term." After the silence, she continued, "As I explained in your letters, last year is not being considered a valid school year. As such, I would like to introduce our Head Boy and Girl, Draco Malfoy of Slytherin and Hermione Granger of Gryffindor. I would like to turn over the floor to our new Head Boy who would like to say a few words."

Draco made his way up to McGonagall and said, "I asked Professor McGonagall if I could have the pleasure of introducing our new professors this year. Please welcome, Professor, Remus Lupin, resuming the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts." He paused as the Gryffindor table erupted with applause as the shy man took his place at the head table. Draco cleared his throat to quell the excitement and continued, "And taking the post of Transfiguration Professor, Bill Weasley. Professors, please allow me to welcome you to Hogwarts on behalf of the entire student body. I, for one, am very excited to learn from such brave heroes, as you both."

At this, Draco paused and caught Hermione's gaze quickly before continuing. "I would also like to take this opportunity to apologize to each and every person in this Hall for my actions before and during the war. There are not words to express my sorrow for blindly allowing my pureblood prejudices to sway me and follow The Dark Lord. I take responsibility for the death of Hogwarts' greatest Headmaster. I was responsible for allowing the Death Eaters to gain access to the school." Draco paused for a moment, and looked at Remus and Bill and said, "I can never make it up to you or give back what was taken from you and your families, and I apologize for the part my family had in all of it. I intend to dedicate the rest of my life to making up for the atrocities committed by The Dark Lord and his followers."

When he finished speaking he looked over towards Hermione only to realize that she was no longer sitting at the Gryffindor table, he let his eyes roam the Great Hall before they found her. She had made her way up to the head table near the podium to stand with Harry, Ginny, Remus, Bill and the entire staff.

Professor McGonagall walked up to him smiled, and said in a loud, clear voice. "Draco Malfoy, we want you, and anyone else here who may wish they could go back and make a different choice to know, that the war is over and the only way we can heal as a society is to forgive each other. You are showing a lot of courage standing up here and taking so much blame onto yourself, Draco, and you are truly a young man who embodies everything that the Head Boy should be."

The Headmistress paused, took a deep breath and looked out into the Great Hall and said, "As of this moment, we go forward and our actions now are what is going to matter. We cannot erase our mistakes, but rather, learn from them."

In a lower voice she said, "It took a lot of courage to come up here in front of the whole school and say what you did. You really have changed haven't you, Draco?"

Addressing the rest of the school the Headmistress said, "Well, I believe that is all for now. Enjoy the feast."

Draco went to make his way over to his seat at the Slytherin table but he found that his hand was being tightly held by Hermione. He smiled down at her and allowed her to bring him over to the Gryffindor table. Ravenously, they both tucked in.

At the end of the feast, the Headmistress addressed the school once more, "Prefects will now escort their houses to their dormitories. Please take note of the castles many changes, so that you don't get lost. Now, if the Head Boy and Girl could please come to the teachers' table, I would be most appreciative. Good night."

With that, Hermione and Draco said good night to Harry and Ginny and made their way to McGonagall.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, Professor Weasley has asked to escort you to your new dormitory. Being a former Head Boy, himself, his first-hand experiences will be valuable to you both. I will see you both in the morning at breakfast," and with those words, the Headmistress left them with Bill Weasley.

"Follow me please and I will show you to the best part of being a Head," Bill said with a grin. He led them up the many magical staircases, and through two fake walls to the seventh floor corridor near the Room of Requirement, and down a long hallway to a picture of the Four Founders of Hogwarts.

"This is your dormitory, you will set the password yourselves, and you are to wait until I leave to say it please," said Bill. "Your common room has four doors leading off of it. Those two," he gestured right and left "are your bedrooms," he shifted his arm straight ahead and said, "that one is the communal bathroom, which has two more doors leading into it from your rooms, and the fourth on the left of the fireplace is the door to the Prefects' Meeting Room. Your bedrooms are also password protected. You can set them, again, once I leave. Also, a third door in each of your bedrooms leads to your house common rooms. Now by the end of this week, you are responsible for setting the prefects meetings and patrolling schedules. Do either of you have any questions for me?"

They both replied, "No," so Bill left the two standing in front of the four founders with an awkward silence permeating between them.

Hermione looked at Draco and asked, "Do you have any ideas for the password?"

"How about, Slytherin Rules?" he teased.

"Ah yes, dear boy, I think that would be a delightful idea, don't you agree Godric?" said Salazar Slytherin.

"Honestly, Salazar," intoned Rowena Ravenclaw with a huff, "You would think so, I remember your passwords, 'Salazar is the smartest wizard in the land,''Salazar is a god,''all witches should bow down to Salazar's greatness,' I think the boy suggested a horrible password. You Slytherins are all the same."

Hermione could barely contain herself listening to the two founders bicker back and forth, but she was tired and anxious to see their room, so she rolled her eyes and said, "Honestly Draco be serious, we need a password that I will actually use."

Godric Gryffindor was quick to praise Hermione's cheek. "Ah, a true Gryffindor, never one to back down from a challenge. Job well done lass. That is exactly how you put a man in his place. I always hated having to praise Salazar whenever I needed to have a word with him."

Draco was trying to keep the founders from seeing his mirth, "OK, if we must pick a boring password for Granger…let me think…'the library is heaven on Earth?'No, that is not quite right, what about'Madame Pince is my hero?' No, that doesn't sound right either…" he trailed off. Finally, he dropped his sarcastic routine and suggested, "How about 'Unity' then?"

Helga Hufflepuff cut in over the indrawn breaths of the other founders and spoke to the Draco, "That is a truly wonderful password, dear. In truth, if we could have unified during our time, then we could have saved the world a lot of heartache. Indeed, 'Unity" should be the password." She looked to each of her fellow founders, and said, "Odd, isn't it that it took having a Slytherin and a Gryffindor as Heads, for true unity to finally come to Hogwarts."

"Alas, you speak the truth dear Helga," said Salazar, "Now, children, it is time for you to say the password and enter your new home for your last term at Hogwarts. The four of us are expecting great things from the both of you. You are two of the brightest students ever to come out of Hogwarts."

Draco and Hermione were no longer feeling the need to laugh at the antics of the founders. Helga's words were too sobering for that. So they turned to the painting and saw the Founders looking at them and waiting. "Unity," Draco said, and the portrait swung open to reveal the most luxurious room either could have imagined at Hogwarts. It was decorated in red and green with gold and silver accents for both of their houses. There were big green couches like the ones in the Slytherin dungeons and red Squashy armchairs like in the Gryffindor common room. All were arranged around the enormous fireplace. On the right side of fireplace were their desks and shelves upon shelves of books.

Hermione looked up at Draco who was standing next to her and said, "I suppose that we should probably turn in for the night. We have a very busy day tomorrow."

"Yes you are probably right," he said while looking down into her lovely amber eyes.

They continued to stare into each other's eyes, drawing closer with each tick of the clock, until Draco finally leaned down and pressed his lips lightly to hers in a soft goodnight kiss.

Hermione seemed to hesitate for a moment before standing up on her toes to get closer and deepen the kiss.

He could hardly believe it. Hermione Granger was allowing him to snog her! He had been dreaming of this moment ever since the Yule Ball when she walked in on Krum's arm. He pulled her closer, wrapped his arms around her, and slowly deepened the kiss further. He let his left hand travel up her side to rest on the side of her breast, and as he did, he suddenly felt her tremble in his arms before she pulled back with a gasp.

Draco looked down into her eyes. He registered her wide-eyed look of surprise and stepped back to apologize. "Hermione, I…I'm sorry, I didn't intend to…" he trailed off when she stepped close again and reached up and kissed him softly again.

He held her in his arms for a few moments more before releasing her.

Hermione looked up at him and voiced her concern, "Please don't be angry Draco, but it is just that Ron hurt me so badly, and I need some time to be sure that this is something that I want. Ron is already being unreasonable about us being nice to each other, can you imagine what he would be like if we got involved?"

"Draco smiled down at her and whispered, "We can take this as slow as you want. I would just like to have a chance. I know that I have a lot of making up to do, and I intend to start now. I am grateful just to be able to call you and Harry my friends. As for Ron, he had his chance and he blew it on that slag, Lavender Brown.

"But you are right; we will have a busy day tomorrow, so we had best get to bed. Good night Hermione."

Hermione replied in kind and the two went up to their rooms and readied themselves for bed, both knowing that they would get little sleep that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione was confused. She and Draco shared that amazing kiss the first night of the term, and now two weeks later, nothing. They had all, except two, of their classes together, and he had walked her to each of her classes carrying her books for her, and studied together every night. They flirted endlessly, but no more kisses were shared. Every time she thought, she could feel his eyes on her; she would look over at him only to find his eyes on his parchment or books. He was just so confusing.

Nonetheless, she was very excited finally to have someone to study with, as opposed to someone to help study. She found that she could bounce ideas off Draco and he would tell her if they were good or bad ideas. He was logical and intellectually honest, which were two things Harry and Ron were not.

Another problem Hermione faced was that she was starting to get rude remarks from Salazar anytime she and Draco came through their portrait hole together. She thought that his comments from last night were the most embarrassing yet.

As they entered their common room, he drawled, "Honestly girl! Just kiss him already. I know you students don't wait for a betrothal anymore before indulging in certain things...so what are you waiting for? I thought that you Gryffindors were noted as being brave."

Her cheeks flamed and she was at such a loss for words, after his comments that she all but ran through the common room and slammed the door to her private chambers.

Draco came to her locked door to inquire if she was OK, but she refused to open the door. She said that she was fine and to study without her. She was too rattled by Salazar's comments and was nervous that Draco would know that the founder spoke the truth. Finally, Draco quit trying to get her out of her room about midnight.

This morning, she was still affected by those comments; therefore, she decided to show up late to Charms, ensuring that she wouldn't have to face him yet. When she saw that Charms began five minutes ago, she left her room and ventured into the common room. Stopping in disbelief, Draco was leaning up against the fireplace as if he had been waiting patiently for her.

He took an uncertain step towards her and asked, "Are you OK Hermione?"

"I'm fine Draco for someone who was ridiculed by a painting."

"Why were you embarrassed? Unless, what he said was true. Do you really want to kiss me again, 'Mione?" He now took determined strides towards her, causing her to back up until her shoulders met the wall behind her and could go no further. He put both hands on either side of her head effectively caging her against the wall.

Her eyes looked into his gray orbs and stammered, "I…ummm…I – oh just forget it." Drawing up her bravery, she stood on the tips of her toes and pressed her lips tightly to his. She reached her arms up and wrapped them around his neck and pressed herself closer to him. She opened her mouth and swept her tongue around inside his.

Draco allowed her to deepen the kiss but was mindful to keep his hands anchored to the wall. He wasn't going to do anything to scare her off this time. It had been torturous to act as if he didn't want to ravish her every minute of the last two weeks. He was getting ready to kill Harry and Ginny thinking that their advice was rubbish, but now he saw that they did indeed know her. Allowing her to make the second move was absolutely on the mark.

Hermione couldn't believe that she was finally kissing him again. Merlin, he tasted so good. She felt his arms starting to tremble. She grabbed his forearms with her hands and pulled his arms around her waist, before putting hers back around his neck and pulling him closer.

Draco tightened his arms around her and he couldn't help it anymore, he rocked his hips against hers letting her feel how much he wanted her. He ran his left hand up her side and back down again before running it back up to cup her breast.

She moaned and pressed herself into his hand, before easing back. She nipped at his lower lip once, twice more before pulling all the way back and looking into his eyes. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Wow, Mione. If I had known you had that pent up, I would have been snogging you every chance we were alone."

"Honestly, Malfoy, must you joke right now. You are just like--" she stopped speaking when he drew his breath, thinking that she was about to compare him to Ron.

"Please don't tell me that you were about to compare me with Ron, Granger."

Draco's beautiful gray eyes iced over and now were the color of cold steel. He dropped his hands from where they were resting at her hips and took two steps back and shot her with a look of contempt. Ignoring the tears welling up in her eyes he began raging at her "I thought that we were getting close these last two weeks. I haven't tried anything, to prove to you that I think more of you than just an easy shag, and then you COMPARE ME TO WEASLEY!" he finished on a roar.

Hermione had tears flowing freely down her face now. "Please Draco, I wasn't going to say Ron. I was just going to say that you were like my friends joking when I am trying to be serious. I…I really like you Draco," she stammered and stepped closer to him "I really wasn't even thinking of him; honestly, you have to believe me," she pleaded.

Draco let out a deep breath and closed his eyes, running a hand over his face. He looked back at her and said "Hermione, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to jump to conclusions. I just—" he broke off and smiled at her. "I really like you too Hermione, and the thought of you comparing me to Weasley, just set me off. I'm really sorry," he finished quietly.

He took her hand and drew her over to one of the couches and pulled her down to sit with him. "I think I should be honest with you. You see, I have liked you for a long time, and it has not been easy, to not only keep it bottled up, but also seeing you with the Weasel. It may take me some time to not jump to hasty conclusions thinking that you are comparing me to him. Plus, for Merlin's sake, you are Hermione Granger, the brains of the 'Golden Trio' – the infamous saviors of the Wizarding World. I am the son of Death Eaters and will never be good enough for you and—"

He stopped short when Hermione interrupted him and said, "I think I am the only one who can decide if you are good enough for me. I don't waste my time with people that aren't good enough for me. If I think you are good enough, then you are. Yes, you are the son of Death Eaters, but they gave help to the Ministry to end the war, and besides, you never took the Dark Mark. Plus, you are practically best friends with two of the 'Golden Trio,' so how can you think that anyone will say anything? Furthermore, why do you even care what other people think of you?"

"Hermione can't you understand? You haven't had to prove to everyone that you were never a Death Eater. You never had to live in the same house as the vilest creature ever to walk the Wizarding World; you aren't responsible for Dumbledore's death. It haunts me that I am responsible for him being dead." Now, Draco was the one with tears running down his face. He was vividly remembering his trial and his time with Voldemort.

She moved closer and pulled his head to her shoulder. Her arms were already wrapped around him, she allowed him to calm himself, all the while running her hands through his cap of silky hair. "It wasn't your fault Draco. Harry told you what he saw through Snape's memories, Dumbledore was dying, he made Snape promise to do it, so you were not responsible for his death. No one blames you for it.

When he finally calmed himself enough to pull away from her comforting grasp, he said softly, "But I still blame myself for it 'Mione. I don't think I will every completely forgive myself for it. I treated him horribly, and he still cared enough to save me from myself."

"That is the point Draco; Dumbledore thought you deserved to be saved. He thought highly enough of you to save you from that fate. Don't let his sacrifice be in vain. He wouldn't want you to blame yourself for his death. And you are wrong, you know, the entire time I have been a part of the wizarding world I have had to prove myself to everyone. Why do you think I always studied so hard, I had to prove to everyone that I deserved my magic?"

Hermione stopped talking at the sound of a knock at the portrait and looked down at her watch wondering who was knocking while the first classes of the day were in session. She looked down at her watch and exclaimed, "Oh Merlin Draco, it is 11:30! We missed transfiguration too!"

Draco quickly got up to answer the knock. "Oh, Hello Headmistress, please, come in."

Professor McGonagall swept through the portrait, and looked closely at Draco's drawn face. She saw the tear streaks evident on both their faces, before saying, "I trust you are both OK?"

"Yes, Professor, I am terribly sorry, but you see, I wasn't feeling well last night and Draco waited for me to come down this morning. We didn't mean to miss classes, I will go and get our assignments from Professors' Flitwick and Weasley."

"That won't be necessary Hermione, I have them here. Neither Mr. Malfoy nor yourself have missed many classes before, so naturally your professors were both worried enough to send word to me that you had missed this morning's lessons. I trust you are feeling better Miss. Granger, and that you and Mr. Malfoy will be in this afternoon's lessons?"

"We will professor, I promise," Hermione promised solemnly.

"Actually, professor, I wonder if we may be excused from lessons today. You see, Hermione was actually trying to help me, I have not been able to deal with my feeling of guilt over my association with the Dark Lord, and my role in Professor Dumbledore's death," said Draco. "She has really been helping me sort through it all."

McGonagall looked at Draco, really looked at him, and continued in an uncharacteristically softer voice, "I think that can be arranged Mr. Malfoy, but you really should talk to a healer about it. I know that there are healers at St. Mungo's that specialize in traumatic stress, and they would be perfectly willing to help you sort through your feelings."

"Thank you Headmistress, but I think that I am going to be OK now." He smiled at Hermione and continued, "All of my new friends have helped me tremendously."

"Very well Mr. Malfoy, why don't you and Miss Granger join me down in the Great Hall for lunch?" Gesturing to the door, they knew that they should proceed with her to the Great Hall.

During their walk, Professor McGonagall excused them both from lessons that day. Once in the Great Hall, she went so far as to cancel the afternoon's lessons for the whole school, announcing that they should all seek comfort from their friends, so that the healing process from the war could truly begin at Hogwarts.

After lunch, Hermione and Draco went for a walk around the grounds. Everyone saw their Head Boy and Girl holding hands as they walked around the lake, chatting amicability with each other. Thus, the rumors immediately started to spread. Some said that Malfoy was only using Hermione to clear his name. Others were whispering that Hermione was using Draco to further her standing in wizarding society. Although that particular rumor was quickly stopped when Susan Bones pointed out that, the Malfoy name did not carry very much influence, since the war. Nonetheless, this development brought a smile to most faces, except for two. They looked at the Gryffindor and Slytherin holding hands and felt only hate in their hearts.

A/N: So sorry that this update took so long. Thanks once again to my Beta Buffy XO for the brilliant editing. You are awesome.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was early morning two weeks later, and Harry and Ginny were sitting together on one of the plush Gryffindor couches in their common room. They were cuddled together, holding hands and making plans for the future when Ron came storming down the dorm steps.

Upon seeing his best friend and sister, he began ranting once again. "It just isn't right Harry, how could she do this to me! She's with Malfoy?" he snarled the blonde's name with disgust.

"Ron…" Harry started to interrupt gently, but was cut off by Ron's apoplectic rage.

He had been storming around the common room every day since seeing Hermione and Malfoy walking around the Black Lake, hand-in-hand. "The thought of my Hermione being with that foul, evil, Death-Eating bastard is ridiculous! How could she do this Harry, what does she even see in him?"

"Ron…" Harry began again.

"I just can't believe her. What does she think she is doing? If she thinks that being with Malfoy will make me come crawling back--"

"RON!" Harry shouted.

"What is wrong with you? You are with Lavender now. YOU are the one that cheated on Hermione. YOU are the one that ended your relationship. YOU are the one that broke her heart!" he screamed, "She is just trying to pick up the pieces and Draco is trying to help her."

"Oh, it's Draco now is it? I can't believe that slimy git has turned my best mate and my girlfriend against me. Does he have the both of you imperioused? AND YOU! You're my sister, Ginny; you are supposed to be on my side!" Ron was out of control now. Tears were raining down his freckled face and he was gesturing wildly with his arms.

"Ron," Ginny tried in a gently tone. "What did you expect? Did you really think that she was going to wait for you to change your mind again? You cheated on her with Lavender; don't you remember what happened sixth year when you were with Lavender? Hermione wouldn't even speak to you. You could have been together for the rest of your lives, but YOU chose to end it between you two. Why are you blaming her now?"

Ron broke down at his sister's gentle reasoning. He dropped to his knees, his shoulders shaking with sobs. He said, "You two don't understand, I got scared. We are only eighteen, but suddenly she was planning our whole lives. We were going to finish school, start our post-Hogwarts training, and then after dating for a suitable amount of time we would get engaged. I PANICKED!" Ron screamed the last two words, as his shoulders slumped.

"I just panicked and Lavender was there, right in front of me. I was in Diagon Alley picking out a book for Hermione's birthday, and…the next thing I knew, Hermione was walking in on Lavender and I snogging on the couch at Grimmauld Place. I couldn't even remember how we had gotten there."

"Oh Ron," Ginny said softly, coming over and wrapping her sobbing brother in her arms.

"I just bet that Lavender planned the whole thing right down to Hermione walking in on the two of you. She has been trying to get you back ever since you broke it off with her. Why didn't you just try to explain this to Hermione instead of just picking up with Lavender?"

"I tried Ginny, but she wouldn't listen to me. She wouldn't even look at me…she still won't."

Harry looked down at his girlfriend hugging his best mate, and sighed. "Ron, why did you panic though? Ginny and I have been making the same plans, and neither of us started snogging other people."

Ron's eyes shot up and met the fierce green gaze of Harry Potter. "Oh I see," he said in an evil laced voice, "Perfect Harry Potter and his perfect relationship with Ginny Weasley, he didn't panic at the thought of forever with her. Well. I'm sorry Harry, not all of us are perfect. Some of us do get scared and make mistakes."

"But, Ron that is just it. I am scared about making plans for the rest of my life. Both of us are scared, and should be scared. However, that doesn't excuse you cheating on Hermione with Lavender. At the very least you should have broke up with her if you were scared or maybe you could have told her all of this." Harry raged at Ron.

"Oh wait a minute, why didn't I see this from the get go? You took the cowards way out, and just let her find the two of you. Lavender didn't engineer anything, did she Ron?" Harry asked.

At Harry's question, Ginny stopped patting her brother's back and looked at him with horror on her face.

When only silence answered his question, Harry pierced Ron with a hateful glare and thundered, "Well, DID SHE?"

Ron just dropped his head at the question with a look of self-loathing on his face.

Harry walked over to his former friend and pulled him to his feet by his jumper. "You are an unbelievable bastard. You are scum Ronald Weasley; you aren't fit to wipe Hermione's boots. You are not my friend anymore. I don't want you to try to talk to me; I don't even want to see you. You stay away from me and especially from Hermione. You disgust me!" He threw the red haired man from him as if he were no more that garbage.

After uttering those words that ended the seven-year friendship forever, Harry looked over at Ginny, and asked her, "Are you coming with me, or are you choosing Ron?"

"Oh, no Harry, I'm with you." She looked over at her brother who wore a look of utter shock. And said, "I can't believe you did that to her. She would have understood if you had only talked to her. Mum and Dad will be so disappointed in you."

The couple turned from Ron in disgust and left the Common Room to leave Ron to face the shocked looks from the rest of his house who came down the dormitory stairs at the shouting. In particular, Lavender Brown was standing at the front of the queue with tears running down her pretty face.

Ron turned his back at her pain and walked to the portrait door with a muttered, "Bloody Hell."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Heads' dormitory, Hermione and Draco were snuggled together on one of the green couches studying, or rather, Hermione was trying to study and Draco was trying convince her that couches were better suited for a rather different, more enjoyable purpose.

"So if you use the incarcerous curse immediately after the stunning curse you will effectively…Draco, stop it," Hermione said with exasperation. She sat up and pulled her neck away from his questing lips.

"Honestly witch, how am I supposed to seduce you if you keep moving out of my arms?" Draco growled before curling his big frame around her much smaller one and pulling her back into his embrace. He moved her mass of hair from the side of her neck, once more, and began lightly running his tongue and lips over it making her squirm.

Knowing that her resolve was weakening, he half-lifted her up into his arms and laid her beneath him on the couch, all the while continuing to ravage her neck. He trailed his lips up and over to her lips and settled there with a groan and a deep kiss. He was remembering the last time they had been in this position a week earlier; it was right before McGonagall interrupted them. Luckily this time, they were not supposed to be in class since this was Saturday. Therefore, that meant that there would be no interruptions. However, a persistent knocking was heard at the portrait door, again.

"ARGHH, You have got to be kidding me!" Draco raged dropping his head down onto Hermione's chest.

Hermione chuckled to muffle her own groan. "I'll get it," she said as she gently disentangled herself from the Head Boy.

Hermione walked over to answer and began to greet their interrupters, "Hello you two." Upon seeing Harry and Ginny's morose faces, her bright smile slowly leached from her own face.

Draco immediately came to her side and she unconsciously grabbed his hand for comfort for what she was certain was bad news.

"Hermione," Harry began with a look of intense pain on his face. Ginny turned her head away from them as tears began to flow silently down her face.

Seeing this, Hermione began to panic, "What's happened? Is someone hurt? Why are you crying Ginny?"

Ginny took a deep breath and wiped at her tears before telling Hermione about the events in the Gryffindor Common Room that morning.

Numbly, Hermione sat on the couch with Draco's arms comfortingly wrapped around as they listened to the news that Ginny was sharing.

"We didn't want you to hear it from someone else, since by the time it was all over, the entire house heard what he did," Harry finished miserably.

Draco looked over at Harry giving him a small nod in gratitude before, Ginny and Harry stood to leave. As he escorted them out, he said, "Thank you for coming here and telling us about this."

Crossing back to the same green couch that they were "studying" on, Draco next to her and pulled Hermione close in his arms.

In light of this news, she knew that she would need to grieve all over again. Before this morning, she believed that Lavender was to blame for the breakup; she coerced Ron into cheating on her. However, now she knew how despicable and cowardly Ron truly was. A reconciliation would never happen now. It was time to finally put those distant hopes behind her and move forward without them.

"Draco, I don't know what I would do without you. Thank you for standing by me, and just being here for me. Just knowing that you care means so…" she drifted off looking up into his beautiful gray eyes. She placed a soft kiss on his lips and let her eyes drift closed as she, for the first time, initiated and deliberately deepened their kiss. It was time for her to make a conscious decision to pursue her growing feelings for him.

* * *

While Harry and Ginny were in the Head's Dorm, Ron had stalked outside and sat down at the shoreline of the Black Lake. He was fuming with anger and betrayal of his best friend and sister. His rage was so consuming that he didn't notice the girl sit down next to him.

They sat in silence for over an hour before she finally spoke up. "You know, you're right; Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy should not be together."

Ron looked up in surprise at the dark haired girl beside him. "Do I know you?" he asked.

"I'm Astoria Greengrass," she said with a strange smile on her face.

"Aren't you--?" Ron began clearly racking his brain for why he knew her name.

"Daphne Greengrass' younger sister? Yes. But more importantly, I can be an ally for you."

"What are you talking about?" he asked slowly.

"I am simply stating the obvious. They should not be together. He is a Malfoy for Merlin's sake. She is a Mud--Muggleborn," she quickly amended in seeing fire flare in his eyes.

"You are talking to the wrong man about Pure-Bloods and Muggleborns. I am a Weasley after all, and was dating that Muggleborn before I messed it all up."

Annoyed at his lack of class and confidence, she took a moment to regain her composure. She continued quietly, "Ok, fine, but the main thing is, don't you agree that they don't belong together?

"Of course, I agree," he bit out angrily, "But what I don't understand, is why you care if they are together?"

"Oh that is easy. I love Draco Malfoy. I have loved him since I first saw him as our fathers' discussed a possible betrothal between our families."

"Wait a minute, if you two are betrothed then they can't be together--" Ron was ecstatic for all of three seconds before Astoria cut him off.

"You weren't listening, Weasley. I said they had discussed a betrothal, but it wasn't with me. It was with my sister Daphne. Before they could formalize any plans, they decided to see if the two of them were suited. However, Daphne loved another and since Draco knew this, he put a stop to our fathers' plans."

"Wait, who does she love?" Ron asked.

"Blaise Zabini, haven't you noticed that they are always together? But that isn't the point here. Weasley, please pay attention and stop interrupting me," she chastised him before continuing. "Now, as I was saying, they told our fathers that it could never work, because they were such great friends, and they could never be together romantically. So our fathers canceled the deal. Then my father made a betrothal between Daphne and Blaise. Soon after, Draco's father got involved with the war and never made a second betrothal for Draco--"

"So, he and Hermione can be together. Great. Damnit, you made me think there was an easy out."

"Honestly, Weasley, must you keep interrupting me? You know for a pureblood, you have abysmal manners," Astoria snapped at him. "Now for the last time…stop interrupting me! I have been trying to get Draco to see me ever since the war ended, but he only has eyes for that filthy Mud—er, sorry habit, Muggleborn. So here is what I propose…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione and Draco's romance was gossip fodder for the entire school, even two weeks later. Instead of being annoyed at their classmates' nosiness, they were relieved not to have to hide their feelings for each other from their peers. They sat together during all their classes, and at mealtime, they usually ate with Harry and Ginny.

Their easy relationship showed just how different Hogwarts became after the war ended. Now it was common to see students from different houses sitting together in the library and at meals in the Great Hall. The faculty was especially glad to see the changes, and the unity shown by the students of the "New Hogwarts." They believed that the evil was finally behind them.

Ron and Astoria had decided to play nice and act as if they were just following the example set by Draco, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny. They often sat together at meals and studied together in the library. Draco was very suspicious of the sudden friendship between Ron and Astoria, as he was often caught staring at them trying to work out the reasoning behind this odd pairing. From his previous dealings with the Greengrass family, money was very important.

Today, Draco, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny were sitting next to the Black Lake having a picnic lunch. As usual, Draco was watching Ron and Astoria, who were walking together along the perimeter of the Forbidden Forest. Still distracted by the other couple, he poured pumpkin juice into two goblets for Hermione and Ginny. He and Harry were drinking butterbeer that Harry had hidden beneath his robes.

After taking a long sip from his bottle, he said, "I just don't trust that those two are friends now. I mean, who would ever believe that a Slytherin would befriend a Gryffindor unless there was something in it for them." He looked that the two with an unmistakable look of malice on his face.

Harry looked at him curiously and said, "But Draco, you befriended Hermione and I this summer, what was in it for you, then?"

"Honestly Harry, are you really that dense?" Ginny asked with a smirk. "Hermione was what was in it for him."

"Ginny, I have said it before and I will say it again, you really should have been sorted into Slytherin," Draco quipped at her obvious grasp of underhanded thinking.

"I will take that as a compliment Malfoy," she said before standing and holding her hand out to her boyfriend. "Come on Harry, let's go for a walk."

Harry and Ginny set off around the lake leaving Hermione looking strangely at Draco.

"What's wrong Granger? Have I grown another head? Why are you giving me that look?"

"What look are your referring to Malfoy?" she said emphasizing her use of his surname aloofly. His previous comment about befriending her and Harry just to "get" her left her very upset. She worried that he was only looking to get into her pants.

Draco looked into her sad expression. He knew she was mentally debating his ulterior motive in forging their friendship and, now, relationship. He decided that it was time to tell her the complete truth.

Rising to his feet, he said, "Hermione, I did have ulterior motives for becoming friends with you and Harry. I thought that if you and I became friends, that you could finally see me beyond my reputations as the son of one of the most ruthless Death Eaters, the attempted murderer of Albus Dumbledore. I was just a boy being forced to do the bidding of the most evil bastard of all time. If I denied him he would force me to watch my mother slaughtered. Your opinion matters of me matters so much, because I have been in awe of you since fourth year. I have deep, true feelings for you, Hermione, and it hurts when you doubt how I feel about you."

He turned away after his speech, and started walking down towards the shore of the lake leaving a stunned Hermione Granger behind him, staring at his retreating back with her mouth open.

Hermione jumped to her feet and ran down to catch up with him. Once she reached him she grabbed his arm, turned him to look at her, and asked, "What are you saying Draco?"

"I am saying that I love you Hermione," he yelled. Ignoring her shocked expression, he continued, "I knew that I liked you since the Yule Ball in our fourth year, but I knew that I loved you when you fought Bellatrix during the final battle. One of her curses came entirely too close to you that day and in that moment I knew that I was capable of murder after all. If Molly Weasley hadn't knocked me over I would have killed my aunt."

"If you loved me, then why did you just stand by staring as that same aunt was torturing in your manor?" There. She finally asked the question that had been keeping her from admitting her love for him.

"You never wondered why you were able to keep lying, while she was torturing you and didn't mentally break? I used Legilimency on you while she had you under the curse, to spare your mind. I couldn't stand to see you like Longbottom's parents. I invaded your mind and took on some of the pain."

Hermione burst into tears at his explanation. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing kisses onto her forehead. "I love you Mione -- only you. I became your friend hoping that you would realize that I wasn't the same spoiled git that used to call you names. I became your friend hoping that some day, you and I could get past our childhood. Imagine my surprise when you not only accepted me, but seemed to like me too. I was starting to think that you had deep feelings for me."

"Oh Draco, I...I l...love you too. I fought it so hard, because I couldn't get past you letting your aunt curse me. Now I know that you didn't. I am so sorry Draco, please forgive me," she sobbed out pressing her face into his chest.

Draco put a finger under her chin, tilting her face up to his so that he could look into her beautiful, whiskey-colored eyes, he said, "Hermione there is nothing to forgive. You didn't know what I did."

"Harry did, though, didn't he? That is why he accepted you so easily isn't it?" she asked him softly.

"Actually, the Weasel was the one that figured it out first. He came once while Harry and I were meeting before my trial. He threw it out thinking for some reason that it would make Harry doubt me, but that was what actually made Harry finally believe that I had changed and deserved another chance."

"Ron figured it out?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes, he isn't nearly as dense as he lets people believe. I don't trust him Hermione. He is up to something with Astoria. Harry and I both think that he is plotting something with her."

"Well, then we'll have to be on our guard whenever he is near, to make sure he doesn't do something to hurt you." Hermione supplied bravely still holding tight to him as if she was scared that he would disappear.

"Actually, we are more worried that he would try to hurt you, Mione."

"Is that why you two haven't left me alone once since school started?" she asked looking up at him.

"That, and I just can't help wanting to be with you every possible minute. I really do love you Hermione." He leaned down and softly kissed her lips.

She tightened her arms around him again and passionately kissed him back for the first time in public.

After a few minutes, he pulled back with some difficulty and gave her one lighter kiss before reaching down and threading their fingers together.

"Why don't we gather the future Potters to go and talk about this in our Common Room? He put his hand at the small of her back and led her over to where Harry and Ginny were sitting looking at the lake.

However, he failed to see the couple they had previously discussed come out from the shadows of the Forbidden Forest.

"The potion we put in the pumpkin juice should start working tonight Weasley. We will need to make sure that no one thinks to suspect us. You did see Hermione and Ginny drink the potion didn't you?" she asked.

"Yes they did, and I made sure that Kreacher gave Harry the butterbeer telling him that Draco hates pumpkin juice."

"I still don't understand how it will work though, Astoria." Ron said. " I mean I know that it will make them start distrusting Malfoy and Harry, but why did we have to use a potion, we could have just spread around the school that you and Malfoy had been together and I just don't understand why Ginny needed to drink the potion too"

"Because, Weasley, Pansy said it will cause…" she broke off in horror about what she had let slip.

Ron looked at her with complete horror on his face, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, _PANSY_ _SAID? _ WHAT DOES PARKINSON HAVE TO DO WITH THIS?" he roared at her.

Astoria flinched at the sheer volume of his screaming. "Pansy is the one who told me how to break them up. It was her idea to put the potion in their pumpkin juice." She finished in a small voice; she was genuinely scared of Ron at that moment.

"Astoria, what was that potion you gave me to put in their juice?"

She then spoke the name of one of the darkest potions, a potion so horrible that it was stricken from the records in the Ministry of Magic, "Diffius Amatoris."

"Oh Merlin, what have we done. Astoria, do you know what that potion does?" he asked her. 

"Pansy said that it would cause a woman to doubt the fidelity of the one they were with," she said confidently.

"Astoria, Diffius Amatoris, doesn't cause distrust. It makes a woman barren. It makes it so that she is unable to conceive a child. Salazar Slytherin concocted it to make sure that his mistresses wouldn't become pregnant." He spoke each word slowly, to make sure that she understood what they had done. He was ignoring the voice inside his head telling him that his reckless actions had just caused him to lose Hermione forever, because how could she ever forgive him when he would never forgive himself.

"But Pansy said…" she began but was cut off by Ron.

"Exactly, Astoria, _Pansy Parkinson_ _said_, the witch wasn't allowed back to Hogwarts, because she is insane now. She has tried to kill Draco three times since the final battle. When he spoke against her at her trial, she lost it. How could you listen to Pansy Parkinson?"

Astoria was crying now, great heaving sobs were coming from the small witch. "But I didn't know. She has been writing to me all summer, trying to give me ideas for how to make Draco see me. I didn't know she was insane!"

Ron pulled the small young witch into his arms and awkwardly patted her back. "You couldn't have known. Her trial was kept very quiet at Harry and Draco's request. She lost it after the war. She still believes all of Voldemort's preaching." Ron released a tired sigh.

"She played you, Astoria. She knew that you were young and wanted Malfoy and would believe whatever she told you. She counted on you not realizing what you were doing. This is my fault. I should have demanded to know what potion you were using. I was just so angry with Hermione. I wanted her to feel the pain of loss like I was feeling, but not this. I would never want this for her."

"We need to go see Professor McGonagall immediately and tell her what we have done before it is too late. Maybe there is an antidote? Come on," he said, while pulling the crying witch to her feet, and guided her back into the castle straight to the Headmistress' Office. Before facing the gargoyle guardian, he thought,_" My mum is going to kill me when she finds out what I have done."_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ron and Astoria were sitting together on a couch facing the Headmistresses desk in her office. Professor McGonagall was at first too shocked to react to Ron and Astoria's confessions. That shock wore away and was replaced with hot anger and riotous indignation. Currently, she had raged at them for over an hour. Astoria had not stopped sobbing since Ron explained what the potion really did and she realized what she had done.

"Ronald Weasley, how could you do such a thing to a girl that has been your best friend for 8 years? Miss Granger saved your life many times during those same 8 years, and this is how you repay that debt? You choose to deny her something that is rightfully hers as a woman? I cannot believe your reprehensible actions!"

McGonagall then turned her formidable gaze over to Astoria. "And you, Miss Greengrass, you should be ashamed of yourself too. I don't care if you didn't know what the potion was really going to do; you had no right to interfere in Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger's relationship. If he wanted you, then he would have picked you, but as it stands, he didn't. He barely knows you. You have a schoolgirl's crush on him, and you thought that entitled you to what exactly? I cannot even begin to speculate your justifications."

"Diffius Amatoris does not have a known antidote and the only Potions Master that could have attempted to brew one, perished in the war." They both knew that she was speaking of Severus Snape, as he was one of the most celebrated Potions Masters of recent times. She continued, "You have condemned Miss Granger to an irreversible, childless life. Both of your parents will be informed of your actions and additional repercussions will be severe!"

As Astoria sobbed and McGonagall ranted, Ron had his head resting in his hands with his shoulders quietly shaking knowing that things were going to get worse. There was still more to tell. They still hadn't told their Headmistress the whole of the story, including the fact that Ginny had ingested the potion too. He had made his own sister barren as well as Hermione. This meant that Harry would never have the family he always had longed for. He took a deep breath and looked up at his professor. He was so scared to tell her the rest, but he knew that he had to come clean with everything. It was ripping him apart that this had happened to Hermione, but he had let it happen to his little sister too… Ginny was the one girl that he was supposed to protect no matter what.

"Umm… Professor, there is more…" he started cautiously.

Her lips thinned even more, which Ron hadn't thought possible. "What more could you have possible done Mister Weasley?" She asked the young man imperiously.

"Well, professor, you see, my sister also drank some of the potion," he finished in a quieter voice than before.

Again, Professor McGonagall was rendered speechless. She turned her chair to look away from Ron and at the portraits of Dumbledore and Snape. Her mouth was soundlessly opening and closing devoid of coherent words. During these confessions both former Headmasters had remained silent except for occasionally gasping during the tale told by the, now displaced, member of the Golden Trio.

"May offer a suggestion Minerva?" Dumbledore's likeness began, "Misters Potter and Malfoy, as well as, Miss Granger and Miss Weasley, need to be called here. They need to know what has been done to them. This will be devastating news for both young couples. It would be best if they are told as soon as possible."

"Of course, you are right, Albus. I will send a house-elf immediately to collect them." She snapped her fingers, and a house-elf immediately appeared and bowing low to her mistress. "Minnie, please find the Head Boy and Girl, as well as, Harry Potter, and Ginerva Weasley, and ask them to report to my office at once. They will most likely be in the Head's Quarters. Thank you."

The elf vanished at once, and once more, she fixed her imposing glare on the two guilty students in her office. She said, "You are both will stay here. I believe that the first part of your punishment should be facing them when they find out what you have done."

Instinctively, Ron and Astoria scooted closer together on the couch and Ron reached out and covered her trembling hand with his own.

This gesture of comfort was not lost on their Headmistress. She gave them both another stern look and turned back to Snape's portrait. "I am correct, am I not Severus? There is no antidote to Diffius Amatoris, is there?"

"No. Not to my knowledge, I will admit that after receiving my Master status, I did not continue researching that type of potion. It is a very dark potion, so I fear that there is no hope of reversing it. Salazar Slytherin was not known for having a softer side, so it would be likely that this potion's effects are irreversible."

As the former headmaster finished speaking, there was a knock at the door. With a heavy heart, McGonagall went to answer the door.

"Come in, all of you. Mister Weasley and Miss Greengrass have something to tell you." She swept her arm inside indicating the four chairs that materialized to accommodate the four students.

The foursome entered with trepidation, Draco giving Ron and (the still weeping) Astoria a glare as he held Hermione's chair out before seating himself. Hermione and Ginny clearly looked nervous; however, Harry was rather calm. He looked curiously at his professor, while Draco continued to glare at Ron out of the corner of his eye.

After seating herself behind her desk once more, McGonagall began speaking to them, "I am afraid that I have called you in here today because Mister Weasley and Miss Greengrass came to me with a rather disturbing story. It seems that they have done something that will most unfortunately impact all of your futures. I ask that you not ask any questions until they have finished with their tale. Is that understood?"

She swept the four with a direct gaze, receiving nods of assent from all. Hermione and Ginny both reached out and grabbed the hand of the wizard sitting next to them. Draco went one step further by putting his arm around Hermione's shoulders. He instinctively knew that they were going to be receiving something worse than just simple bad news.

Ron and Astoria began telling them what they had done. At the mention of Pansy's name Draco tensed and tightened his hold on the brown-haired girl next to him. When Astoria faltered Ron continued in a tremulous voice, finishing with the name of the potion.

When they heard the name of the potion that had been slipped to Hermione and Ginny, Hermione cried out and began sobbing. Draco lost the little color had been left in his face. Ginny sadly realized that she would not be able to give Harry the family he had always dreamed of and began crying as well.

Despite his friends' reactions, Harry still did not truly understand the potion's purpose. He knew that it could not be good, but he didn't understand their hysteria. So he looked at McGonagall and asked, "I'm sorry Professor McGonagall, what exactly does this potion do? I have never heard of it before."

"Harry, I am very sorry," she began kindly to soften the impending trauma of her explanation, "Diffius Amatoris, was a potion created by Salazar Slytherin--" Harry gasped and continued, "--he created it to make certain that his mistresses did not become pregnant."

Harry held the sobbing Ginny closer to him and said, "But surely there is an antidote to it. I mean what did he do when he broke it off with his mistresses?"

Snape's portrait explained further, "Potter, there is no known antidote to this particular potion. He considered his mistresses to be his property even after he became tired of them. He simply left the women to fend for themselves, alone. We have no record of any woman ever conceiving a child, after having taken the Diffius Amatoris Potion."

At these words, Harry jumped up and launched himself at his former best friend. He took Ron down to the floor and began pummeling him, trying desperately to beat him to a pulp. Ron did not even try to defend himself. He felt that he deserved every punch and kick. Harry was in such a blind rage that he did not notice that his actions were causing the witches he loved to cry harder.

Draco finally came over and separated the two wizards, knowing that no matter what Ron had done, Hermione would not want her two best friends to kill each other. When Harry tried to throw off the arms holding him back, Draco held on tighter, and said, "Look at them Potter. Ginny and Hermione need us now; they do not need to you beating on Weasley."

Professor McGonagall finally got over the shock of seeing the once best friends rolling around on the ground, one of them trying their best to kill the other, and raised her voice to be heard over the shouting and crying, "Enough! Mister Potter, Mister Weasley, kindly stop dueling like a pair of muggles, and act like the grown wizards that you are. Now, I know that what Mister Weasley and Miss Greengrass did is utterly reprehensible, but it will be up to me, how they will be punished."

She looked over at Draco and gave him a nod of gratitude for recognizing that Hermione and Ginny did not need to see Harry and Ron fighting. Harry shrugged off Draco's restraining grip and sat between Ginny and Hermione and put his arms around the sobbing girls. However, Hermione broke away and ran to Draco who immediately held her tight, trying his best to comfort her.

"I would like for the four of you to head back down to the Head's Dormitory, and get some sleep for now. I will make sure that the house elves put extra beds in the bedrooms and vials of Sleeping Draught. I will be down in the morning to discuss this further; I will send owls to several Potions Masters and see what they have to say. Now, please, I will count on you two," she directed her gaze to Harry and Draco, "to comfort your girlfriends. Good night."

"But Profess--"

"Not now, Mr. Potter, we will talk about this more in the morning. I called you here tonight, because the result of the potion will affect all of your futures, You deserved to know as soon as I did, but now it is time for you to go and retire for the night. I have many letters to write tonight, and the sooner I can get them sent out, the sooner we can try to find solutions to this disastrous problem."

As the two young wizards were helping their significant others out of the office the professor once more fixed her glare back on Ron and Astoria. She curtly instructed, "The two of you will sleep in a sequestered dorm tonight. Your parents will be here in the morning and we will discuss your punishments then. I will have a house elf show you the way. Your trunks will be in the dorm rooms by the time you get there. Good night."

She snapped her fingers; a house-elf appeared and was given his instructions. Beckoning to the two students, he led them from the office and down into the dungeons to the sequestered dormitory. They both knew that the "rooms" in the dorm were more like prison cells, and resigned themselves to a rough night.

Meanwhile, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Draco had reached the Head's Dormitory. The occupants of the portrait looked at the four, miserable students standing before them. Draco began to utter the password, when a founder, cut him off.

"Whatever is wrong my dears?" Helga Hufflepuff asked gently.

"Now Helga, you know that we are not supposed to interfere in the students' lives anymore, isn't that right Godric--" She was cut off by the deep voice of Salazar Slytherin, himself.

When Hermione and Ginny heard his voice, they began crying harder.

"Unity" Draco said the password hastily, wanting nothing more than to get his crying girlfriend inside.

"All right. We will let you in, for now, but I, for one, intend to find out what has happened to cause you all to look like your families were slaughtered." With these final words from Godric Gryffindor the four students flinched. When the portrait swung open they went inside.

"Oh Merlin, Harry, what are we going to do?" Ginny wailed as Harry gingerly settled her on one of the couches by the fire, before sitting down next to her to once more hold her tightly.

"I don't know Gin, we will have to see what McGonagall has to say in the morning. Just because Snape doesn't know of an antidote, doesn't mean that there isn't one," he said trying to comfort her.

Hermione looked over at her friends, pulled out of Draco's arms, and ran to her bedchamber. Draco stood where he was for a second before he looked at Harry and Ginny and saw the small nod Harry gave him. Knowing that the boy-who-lived was giving him a signal to follow her and try to comfort her, he took off behind her reaching her room just as she locked the door from inside. He tried a simple unlocking charm, but she had used a much more complex spell to keep him out. He pounded his fist on the door shouting to Hermione to let him in.

She was lying on her bed, sobbing, and didn't think to lock the door to the bathroom. It was through this door that Draco gained entry to her room. He walked over to her bed, and dropped to his knees next to her head.

"Why did you just run off like that?"

"Because I didn't want to see it in your eyes!" she wailed.

"What are you talking about? What didn't you want to see in my eyes?" he thundered back with a look of utter confusion on his face.

"I didn't want to see the rejection in your eyes," she miserably responded.

"Why did you think you would see rejection?" He moved up to the bed and took the struggling witch into his strong arms once more. "Hermione, I told you just today that I love you. Why would I reject you now?"

"Because you are a Malfoy! You need an heir someday, so what is the point of continuing with me now that you know I can never have children. I know that we just started dating, and it was too soon to think about getting married and having children. But now, you know that I can't ever give them to you. You might as well just cut your losses and break up with me now."

Hermione was hiccupping with her sobs now. She was trying to get herself under control, but knew it was no use. She pulled out of his arms and curled up on her bed, with her back to him.

Draco was sitting there completely stunned by her reasoning. "Why are you giving up hope so soon? Sure, Professor Snape doesn't think that there is an antidote, but that doesn't mean that there isn't one, or that one can't be invented! Besides, I hadn't even thought about having children yet."

He lay down on the bed next to her and curled himself around her shuddering form. "Let me hold you please, I need you right now, so that I don't find wherever McGonagall stashed that bastard, and kill him and that useless bitch that did this to us!"

She finally acquiesced and allowed him to hold her. She clutched his strong forearms with her hands. She felt his body jerking at her back and turned around in his arms and saw that they were crying together.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny were outside on the common room couch crying as well. They had already planned to marry, and were now trying to figure out what they were going to do since Ron and Astoria had killed their dream of a large family.

Through his own grief, Harry promised, "Don't worry Gin, we will still have our family. We have been through too much to give up now."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hermione and Draco were sitting in the library, where they had been swapping shifts with Harry and Ginny for the last two months. After Professor McGonagall was unsuccessful finding an antidote, they had been furiously searching through many of Madame Pinch's tomes trying to find something to give them hope.

All four students were having a hard time dealing with their tragic situation. However, Harry was hit the hardest, since he had no family left in the wizarding world. He had been looking forward to having a large family like the Weasleys, but now, it was completely impossible. Their sadness was enhanced by the fact that Harry and Hermione's former best friend and Ginny's brother had perpetuated their current circumstance. Their shared betrayal was incredibly hard for them to take.

On that morning, Draco finally snapped. He yelled and threw the musty text aside, "This is so hopeless! We are never going to find an antidote. I don't know why we are even trying to find one. Salazar Slytherin was a brilliant wizard; he would have known that people would try to circumvent his potion, so there is obviously no antidote."

Harry and Ginny entered the library in time to hear Draco's tirade. Harry immediately jumped to Hermione's defense, saying, "Hey what are you yelling at Hermione for Malfoy? None of this is her fault."

"I know that Potter! It is the Weasel's fault. He was the selfish one. He and Astoria Greengrass are the ones to blame. I wasn't yelling at Hermione. I was just venting!"

Ginny put her hand on Harry's arm as she spoke, "Harry this isn't doing any of us any good. We don't need to be fighting with each other. We need to stick together and search for an antidote." She continued to run her fingers up and down his arm, trying to calm him down.

Hermione shot a sharp look at her friend and boyfriend and said, "Ginny is right. We need to keep trying to find a solution. There has to be one, I refuse to accept that I will never have children."

With those words, she furiously swept several books into her bag and left the library. Draco and Harry were sitting there with dumbfounded looks on their faces watching Hermione's retreating back.

Ginny cleared her throat several times before the two wizards finally heard her and focused their gazes back on her. "Draco, she is probably half way to your common room now, you should probably go and talk to her."

Draco nonplussed, said, "Yeah, thanks Ginny," and ran out of the library after his troubled girlfriend.

Arriving at the portrait guarding their common room, he said the password quickly. When it did not immediately open, he addressed the occupants, "Come on open up! Hermione was upset, and I need to make sure she is OK."

Godric Gryffindor spoke up first and said, "Now, now dear boy, it would not do for you to go in there right now. The Head Girl was in a right state when she came through. Helga is quite worried about her."

"Yes, I am and so is Rowena. She went to another portrait inside to see if she could help her."

"The girl was quite upset, and has been for some time. What has been going on, young Master Draco?" Salazar Slytherin finally asked the question that all four had been wondering for the last pair of months.

Draco looked at the three, current occupants of the portrait, and decided that maybe they could help. Therefore, he directed his comments to the root cause of their problems -- Salazar. "Well Salazar, Hermione and Ginny Weasley ingested one of your potions. It was _Diffius Amatoris."_

"Merlin, how did they get hold of that potion? It has been banned for centuries!" Helga incredulously asked.

"It was given to them by Hermione's ex boyfriend and a Slytherin girl that wanted to be a Malfoy," Draco replied uncomfortably.

"Well, why not brew up the antidote and be done with it?" Salazar casually asked.

Draco openly gaped at the portrait. What was Slytherin talking about? There was no cure. He said as much and Slytherin answered him smoothly.

"Of course, there is an antidote. Why would I create such a potion without any means of reversing it? What if one of my enemies had gotten hold of the formula and gave it to my lady?"

"But, there is no record of an antidote!" Draco snapped.

Hermione came out of the portrait as Draco was yelling at Slytherin's portrait.

"Who are you yelling at now Draco?" she asked wearily.

"Ask Salazar who I am yelling at. He asked me why we didn't just brew an antidote for his special potion. When I told him there wasn't one, he said that there was."

"But we haven't been able to find it! Please, could you tell us what we need to brew it?" Hermione begged the painted canvas.

"Girl, those directions are not in my head. They are written in my private, potions journals."

"But they were written a thousand years ago and have never been found. Are you sure you don't remember what we need to do to brew it?" She asked him again.

"Honestly, girl, don't you listen? I don't remember the directions." He directed his next comments to Draco, "My fine, young Slytherin, do you mean to tell me that no one has ever found my potions journals? If so, how did anyone ever know how to brew _Diffius Amatoris_ if they didn't have my journals?"

"I'm sorry my Lord, I should have thought of that," he got a strange light in his eyes as he spoke.

Draco then took Hermione's hands in his and said, "We need to go see my mother. She may know how we can get the journals. My father had many of Slytherin's books. Odds are, mine or one of the other old, pureblood families has these books, and she is our key to getting them. We need to go see McGonagall."

He turned back to the portrait "Thank you so much. You have given us hope for the first time in months." With that, he began pulling Hermione back down the hall towards the Headmistress' Office.

Once they arrived, they gave the password that Professor McGonagall had given them. Draco knocked at the door and impatiently waited for their Headmistress to answer the door.

Hermione said, "Draco, you need to calm down."

"How can I calm down, Love? We just found out that there could be a cure for you, we just need to find it."

Professor McGonagall finally opened the door as Draco was speaking, she said, "Well Mr. Malfoy, it seems you have some very important news to share. Come in."

Draco told her what he had found out from the founders. Hermione hadn't heard most of it, so she, too, was a captive listener. He finished by asking permission to use McGonagall's floo to go and see his mother. It was only one week until the Christmas break.

"Certainly you can go and see your mother. Might I suggest you let Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley know what you have discovered today?"

Hermione exclaimed, "Oh goodness, we haven't told them yet. We need to let them know, it isn't fair to leave them not knowing that there is hope. Professor, could they come with us to Draco's manor?

Turing to Draco, McGonagall asked, "Do you think that would be alright with your mother, Mr. Malfoy? If you need to look through your family's library four heads are better than two."

"Oh Merlin, I can't keep them from coming can I. Sure, why not, Granger?" Draco said with exasperation evident in his voice. "Is there a way to get them up here quickly, Professor?"

"Certainly, I will have them brought up at once." She called a house-elf and directed him to bring Harry and Ginny to the office posthaste. Once the duo arrived, Draco explained the situation to them.

Ginny couldn't keep the smile off her face and asked, "Can we go now Draco? I want to find this antidote."

At her nod, Draco swept his arm indicating to the fireplace and said, "We can go together, ladies first." Once the four were standing in the fireplace. Draco threw the floo powder and clearly commanded, "Malfoy Manor."

Once the spinning stopped, Draco stepped from the fireplace and encountered the shocked gaze of Narcissa Malfoy. She was just walking out of the drawing room on the right of the massive foyer the foursome had arrived within. He trained his gaze on his mother and tried to quell her anxiousness with an explanation, "Mum, I am sure you remember my friends Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley."

Both Harry and Ginny stood next to Draco covered in soot. Hermione silently joined them and looked at Draco with hurt and confusion.

Sensing her unease, he gave her a smile, and brought her over to his mother. "I believe you also remember my girlfriend, Hermione Granger."

Instantly her hurt melted into a large smile. Clearly, she was pleased at being introduced to his mother as his girlfriend. "Hello Mrs. Malfoy. It is nice to see you again," Hermione said confidently, holding out her hand for the older woman to shake.

Narcissa was noticeably impressed with Hermione's good manners. She didn't seem at all surprised to hear her son introduce her as his girlfriend, which was a puzzle he filed away in his head for later discussion. While shaking Hermione's hand, she replied, "Miss Granger, welcome to our home. Forgive me for asking, but what brings you, your friends, and my son here today expectedly? I believe that you are supposed to be in school."

Draco interjected, "Mum, we are here to look for some books. Professor McGonagall sent this note to you, so that you would know that we had her permission to be here. The note also explains our reason for coming today. Since introductions are done, if you need us we will be in the library."

She looked at his friends, still incredulous that he used the word "friends" and Harry Potter in the same sentence.

Draco continued, "Come along, we'll begin by searching the library. Mum, once you have read Professor McGonagall's note, you are welcome to join us. Your help would be very valuable."

Draco swept off his friends following behind him. They were all looking around in awe at the opulent treasures and display of wealth in the hall that Draco led them through. Harry counted eight rooms that they passed on their walk to the library. However, the walk through the manor didn't prepare them for the grandeur of the library.

Hermione gasped in awe of the massive room that they entered. Ginny squeaked at the riches displayed in the room and Harry groaned at the sheer number of books that they would have to look through.

"Merlin, how are we ever going to find a few old journals in this library? There must be thousands of books. Even Hogwarts doesn't have this many books, and it is a school!"

"Potter, are you daft mate? We aren't going to be looking through the entire library. We only have to look through the journals."

Draco indicated the left wall of the room.

"All of those are journals?" Ginny asked her eyes huge in disbelief.

"Yes, but they are all sorted by name, so it shouldn't be too hard to find the ones written by Slytherin." Draco further explained.

Narcissa Malfoy chose that moment to enter the library. She announced, "I have been speaking with your Headmistress son and she told me what you are looking for. You won't find his journals in here--"

"Then where are they mum? They have to be here. I know father had Slytherin's potions journals."

"Then perhaps, you should let me finish speaking before interrupting me. He has always been so impetuous," she said directing her words to the others. "Now, as I was saying, Draco, those journals are not here. Your father had me hide them before the Dark Lord took over our home. I will go get them now."

Narcissa turned and exited the room. Draco looked at Hermione and said, "I'll be right back," and then followed his mother.

Harry smiled over at Hermione sharing a look conveying their thoughts without words. Seeing Hermione smile in reply Ginny spoke up, "I know you two have your little looks that say it all without speaking, but I don't know them."

"Sorry love, I was just thinking that it was funny the way that Draco's Mum just chastised him right in front of us."

Meanwhile the object of their shared mirth was following his mother down into the dungeons deep below the manor. He asked, "Why weren't you surprised when I introduced Hermione as my girlfriend Mum?"

"Honestly, Draco, did you really think I wouldn't keep up on news concerning my only child? Professor McGonagall and I have been corresponding all term. I have known of your relationship for some time now. But why is it that I didn't hear about it from you?"

Draco looked down at his feet in shame before answering. "I assumed that you would not approve. I wasn't sure how to tell you."

"You should give me more credit, love. I have only ever wanted your happiness." Seeing the joyous look on his face, she continued, "Now your father was another matter. He still holds tight to his beliefs Draco and did not take this news well, initially."

His smile faded to a furious frown, his ire was clearly seen in his tight face.

Narcissa continued before he could let his rage loose, "I did say initially. He has since seen the error in his thinking. Do not worry; he will not interfere with your relationship. He has come to accept Miss Granger as your girlfriend, and will continue to do so. He has seen the advantage it can bring to our family."

"Mum, I will not allow Father to use Hermione to help clear the Malfoy name. She is not a pawn to be used. I love her."

"Yes, I can see that son." she said before she finally stopped facing a wall. "And I believe that her love will allow you to finally forgive yourself for what happened during the war."

She retrieved a vial from the pockets of her robe and flicked a few drops onto the wall. She turned to Draco and said, "Right through there is where the journals are hidden," raising her arm to indicate the newly materialized door.

He decided to let the conversation end with her words, but he fully intended on letting his father know how he felt about Hermione. Realizing that the red drops must have been his father's blood, Draco preceded her into the room, stopping short at the treasures displayed before him.

His mother walked to a bookshelf and began removing thick leather bound books.

"Draco, close your mouth you look like a fish, and come help me with these. I cannot carry these by myself."

Draco closed his mouth and walked over to his mother who began stacking tome after tome in his outstretched arms. When he had 14 or so of the thick journals stacked, she then continued pulling them from the shelves. She finally stopped when she had an additional 10 books set aside.

"Mum, these will take the rest of the year to go through," Draco whined as she grasped the heavy stack of books and staggered through the door. He noticed that the door seamlessly melted away back into a plain stonewall after they left the room.

Once they were back on the main floor of his ancestral home, Draco called out and Harry came out of the library to relieve the straining lady of the manor of her burden.

"Here, let me to assist you Mrs. Malfoy," he said politely, holding out his arms for her to place the books in.

"Thank you Mr. Potter. I greatly appreciate your help," she said as Harry took her stack. She then took the top four heavy books from her son's straining arms

He replied, "Please call me Harry; after all I owe you my life."

"Your new friends have lovely manners Draco," she said to her son before addressing Harry again, "It would be my pleasure to call you Harry."

Hermione and Ginny got up from the sofa they were sitting on when the three came into the room. When they set the old books on one of the many tables in the library, Hermione immediately grabbed the top book, sat down in one of the comfortable chairs, and began reading.

Draco walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. "Not going to waste any time are you, Love?" he then grabbed the next book, and soon all five were skimming through the journals, seating themselves in the many comfortable chairs and couches scattered throughout the library.

Three hours later, Narcissa stood up and said, "I am going and see the house-elves about dinner. They should have your rooms ready by now if you would all like to go freshen up before hand.

Draco looked up at his mother with a question in his eyes. She answered his look right away, "When I spoke to Minerva earlier tonight, she said that she made arrangements for you all to leave early for the holiday. She will send your final assignments here. This way we can get through these journals. She also said that she would be here at the end of the week with some help to make sure we can find the antidote."

She left the library and the four decided that they should freshen up before dinner. Draco went to find out which rooms his friends had been assigned and then led them to their rooms.

They enjoyed a sumptuous dinner that evening, and they then headed back to the library to continue going through the many tomes that constituted Salazar Slytherin's potions journals. After several more hours of reading, Hermione and Narcissa had gone through two of the thick books and Harry, Ginny, and Draco finished reading one a piece.

"Oi, Malfoy, interesting to see that your girlfriend reads at the same rate as your Mum." Harry observed with a Draco-like smirk.

"Funny, Potter, very funny," Draco drawled dryly.

Narcissa and Hermione exchanged knowing smiles at the grin that Draco was trying to mask.

Narcissa said, "I think that it is time for all of us to retire for the night. You should find your trunks have arrived from Hogwarts and are waiting in your rooms for you."

She then got up and walked over to the couch that Hermione and Draco were sharing. She bent down and kissed the top of Draco's head, and then to everyone's surprise, she repeated the gesture on Hermione's head as well. She straightened up and said good night to the two young couples.

Hermione looked over at Draco with her eyebrows raised as if to ask, "_What was that about?"_

He smiled and said, "I guess that was her way of saying welcome to the family."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: I am so sorry everyone, this chapter has taken so long to write, because I have been dealing with some personal situations, and have been unable to focus wholly on it. I promise to try to keep up with the story more, and not leave you hanging for so long next time.

****

They had gotten through roughly half of the journals by the time Christmas had rolled around and were frankly no closer to finding the antidote. They had found not even a hint about either _Diffius Amatoris, _or the antidote.

Harry, Ginny, and Draco were frankly at their wits end by the daunting task still facing them. The only one of the foursome that was not totally frustrated was Hermione. She was completely in her element. She was going through two times the journals of everyone except Narcissa, who had taken to challenging Hermione to "contests" to see which of them could get through more of the thick tomes each day.

The previous day Narcissa had gotten through three of the journals to Hermione's two. Draco had been joking that she was slipping to try to relieve some of the tension that they had been living through day and night since Hermione and Ginny had ingested the potion.

It was as Hermione was sticking her tongue out at Draco in a childish gesture that Professor McGonagall finally showed up with their reinforcements. Molly and Arthur Weasley came through the floo with her, followed by Bill and Fleur, Charlie, George, and…Ron. When he came thorough Draco immediately sprang up and pointed his wand at him.

"Why is he here? There is no way that I will allow that filthy excuse for a human being in my home. After what he has done to us, how could you bring him here Professor? And Mum, how could you allow him to come!"

Narcissa fixed an imposing glare on her son before calmly replying, "Draco, dear, Mr. Weasley asked Professor McGonagall if he could come and help. After discussing it at some length together with Molly's input, we decided that it would be best for him to help."

"But we do not want his help Mum, he is the reason that we are all going through this. I would have thought that you would have thought of that at least. Look at what him being here is doing to Hermione and Ginny." He gestured to the two witches sitting side by side with shocked looks on their faces.

"Isn't it enough that he did this, now we have to have him in the same room to constantly remind us of why we all hate him."

"Draco, I understand why you don't want him here. But he is another set of eyes to help look for the antidote. I am by no means condoning what my son has done to all of you, but your Mother, Professor McGonagall, and I all discussed it, and we do fell that it is best if he help look too."

"I don't hate him."

All eyes turned to the witch who had uttered these words. They were all in shock that she would say that she did not hate him. Ron was openly goggling at her in shock that she didn't hate him.

Hermione met the wide eyes of her boyfriend, and got up from the couch that she was sitting on to come over to where he had finally stopped during his rant. She closed her hand around his wrist and waited until he closed his mouth before she explained.

"I don't hate him Draco, I have tried to hate him. Indeed every day since we found out what he did, I have told myself that I should hate him. But I just. …Can't. He was my best friend for 8 years, as much as I would like to, I can't erase those years, or what he meant to me through them."

"Hermione, how can you say that, he caused this, and even before that, he cheated on you with Lavender Brown. How can you not hate him."?

"I don't know how or why, but I just don't. I am not saying that we will ever get back the friendship that we once had, because we won't, but no matter what he will always be a part of my life."

She put her hands on either side of his face and kept speaking, only gently this time. "No matter what Draco, he will be in my life because of the bond I have with his family. His parents are like my parents; they have been there for me through everything. They were there for me when I found out that Death Eaters found and killed my parents during the war. The Weasley's are my family now, so no matter what he will be in my life, whether I like it or not."

Draco closed his eyes in defeat after being reminded of the death of Hermione's parents last year. He knew then that he would have to give in to her words. He could not be the cause of any more pain for her.

"Fine he can stay, but I will not be in the same room as him. I will let him help only for you Hermione. But no one had better expect me to like it. Now if you will all excuse me, I am going to take some of these to my father's study, and look through them there." He politely nodded to the rest of the Weasley family, thanked them for coming to help, and left the room.

Ron looked around at the people who were all staring at him, and said "Well, that went about as well as I expected. Although I admit I didn't expect you to stick up for me Hermione."

"I did not do it for you Ron. I did it because although I will never fully forgive you for this, the more people we have looking the quicker we can find it. Don't think for one minute that you will be able to turn me, or anyone for that matter against Draco. He is a better man than you, and I will not let you antagonize him."

Hermione went and hugged the rest of the Weasley family giving Ron a nasty look as she passed by him, and explained that she was going to go and search with Draco. She gathered a collection of the books, and followed him.

"Well, that went much better than expected. If you would all care to follow me, I will show you to your rooms. I hope that you will be comfortable here, while we are searching for these answers." Narcissa gestured towards the doorway indicating that they should head out to the foyer.

"Thank you again, Narcissa, Arthur and I appreciate you allowing us room in your home during the holidays. I also wanted to thank you for all you are doing to help our children find a solution to this problem." Molly walked over and pulled her into a crushing hug.

She returned the hug awkwardly, not entirely sure that all from the past was truly forgiven. She then stepped away and said something that even with Ginny and Harry's letters about the situation at the manor, no one was expecting. "I believe that I might be helping my son just as much as Ginny, Harry, and Hermione. Hermione and Draco have gotten quite serious about each other. I wouldn't be at all surprised if she becomes a member of my family."

She led the way up the stairs and showed everyone to their rooms. Arthur and Molly were astounded at the wealth displayed before them at every turn.

"We really do appreciate all of this Narcissa. If you would allow it, I would be pleased to cook dinner for everyone for the holiday."

"I think that would be delightful and everyone would enjoy that. Perhaps you would consent to teach me how it is done."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hermione was walking into the study. "Draco, I'm so sorry about that, I had no idea that Ron was going to come. You have to know mfphhh…."

Draco had backed her into the door suddenly and crushed his mouth to hers in a bruising kiss. Hermione threw her arms up around his shoulders dropping the journals she had been carrying unceremoniously onto the floor. She kissed him back enthusiastically, running her fingers through his silvery locks as she deepened the kiss.

He suddenly tore his mouth from hers, and demanded, "Tell me that you love me." Then he pressed his mouth back to hers gently this time. Nipping lightly at her lips, and running his tongue lightly around them before dipping in and sensually swirling it around her mouth before pulling back and framing her face with his large hands.

"Mmmmm, I love you, mmmm, I love you so much Draco," she murmured pressing light kisses to his lips in between declarations.

They broke apart after several more long kisses, and proceeded with the matter at hand each going through their chosen books for several hours. It wasn't until Harry and Ginny came in that they finally took a break. Ginny walked over to Draco and asked his forgiveness.

"Draco, I didn't know that Ron was coming. Had I known, I would have asked my Mum to leave him at home. I hope you know that."

He kept his gaze steady on her, and spoke clearly. "You couldn't have known Ginny, you have no reason to apologize."

"We were sent to call you two to dinner," Harry said the smile on his face letting Draco know that he appreciated his comments to Ginny.

"We'll come, but Ron had better be seated as far from me as possible. I don't want any problems."

"I really don't think that will be a problem," Ginny said trying to keep the laughter out of her voice.

Hermione looked at her quizzically, "What's going on?"

"Oh you will see, it was all George's idea," the laughter finally bubbled out of Harry.

When they reached the large dining room, they did indeed see what had made Harry and Ginny laugh so hard.

Everyone was gathered around the massive table that had been in the Malfoy family for centuries. Everyone, that is, except Ron, who was sitting at a small table facing the wall with all the family elves. They could see by the color of the tips of his ears that he was less than pleased with the arrangement, since elves did not eat food that was particularly tasty.

Suppressing his laughter was almost too much for Draco, who excused himself to "go wash up". But everyone heard his laughter explode when he got beyond the room.

George looked over at his mother, and said "See Mum, and you doubted that it would work."

"You know that I can hear you over here, George, don't you?"

"Well yeah, but you see little brother dear, I don't care. You deserve everything you get for what you did. You're lucky Mum didn't lock you up in the attic with the ghoul."

* * *

Later that night after everyone had gone to bed Hermione slipped into Draco's room and flicked her wand at the door to lock it. She walked over to his bed to see him lying there so peacefully. Without a word, she dropped her robe to the floor, placed her wand on the nightstand, and slid under the sheets next to him. She snuggled up next to him, and began pressing light kisses to his lips.

Draco slowly came awake and stared into her beautiful eyes in shock.

"What are you doing here? Not that I am complaining or anything, but I am just wondering."

"I love you Draco Malfoy, and I want to be with you tonight." He pulled her close and nuzzled her neck.

"I'm not a saint Mione, I can't just sleep with you and not have you."

"I didn't come her to sleep, I came to give myself to you. I love you Draco, and I want you to take me tonight."

He pulled her closer still and wrapped her up tightly in his arms burying his face in her hair. "I love you too Hermione, I have never loved another as I love you."

He could feel her trembling in his arms. She pressed her lips his, and thrust her tongue inside, before she began unbuttoning his nightshirt. Draco ran his hands from her hips up to her shoulders bringing her nightgown with them. He pulled it off over her head, and shrugged out of his unbuttoned shirt.

He continued his assault on her body. Running his hands up to cup the mounds of her breasts, and kissing his way down to her neck. She was becoming undone by his ministrations. She dragged her nails down his back feeling the tight muscles respond to her touch. He licked and kissed his way over to her breasts. Hermione arched her back allowing him better access.

Draco stared down at the witch writhing under him in wordless wonder. "You are so beautiful," he said on a breathless moan. He continued to make love to her with his mouth and his words, slipping his fingers into her panties, and finding her center with unerring accuracy. She squirmed out of her panties, and he brought her to orgasm first with his fingers, sliding in and out, and rolling the bundle of nerves that was her undoing.

While she was a quivering mass of incoherent words and moans, he removed his sleep pants and boxers, and thrust into her. He began a rhythm thrusting in and out in sync with his tongue in her mouth. He filled his hand with her breasts, rolling the peaks delicately. She was digging her nails into the strong muscles of his back at the height of his onslaught. When he felt the muscles clenching around him it was more than he could take, and he emptied himself into her. With a hoarse cry of "I love you!" at the same moment that she found her competition and cried out the same words to him, adding "only you Draco, only you."

As they lay their panting in each other's arms, the sweat cooling on their bodies, Draco added silently in his head "_I love only you too, and I intend to marry you."_

He pulled the blankets up from where they had pooled at the foot of the bed to cover their cooling bodies, and wrapped Hermione securely in his arms. The lovers fell asleep still holding each other tight.


End file.
